Tell Me a Story
by Kristina Marie
Summary: Well, it start's innocently enough as a bedtime story. . . but quickly becomes something different! K&A Rated MA - I mean it! No tissue needed, but a bucket of ice should be handy. Do not read if you are under 70. Feel free to leave comments. By the way, Wade Wells, I thus deliver on my promise! This is for you!


Tell me a story:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This is for Wade Wells. Because I promised an uncomplicated story without my usual twistiness.

All mistakes are mine, (because I skipped the Beta Stage) but if you see any really glairing ones, please let me know!

As always, only the original characters are mine. The ones from the show belong to the show.

This is rated M. Capital M. As in NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 70. If you are under 18, just say NO!

No tissues needed. A fan maybe. And some ice. A bucket, perhaps!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tell me a story, Mommy!"

The mother sighed, "I have read you two books, tucked you in, kissed you good-night. It is time for little Princesses to go to sleep."

The little girl pouted, "But _Daddy_ always tells me a story. He tells me about the Princess and the Pilot." The girl started bouncing, " _Please_ , Mommy? Tell me about the Princess and the Pilot?"

The mother sighed and nudged her daughter over with her hip. "Fine, I will tell you about the Princess and the Pilot. But if your brother starts crying, you will go to sleep with no more protests, right?"

The dark haired child nodded, "Right." She held out her right hand with her pinkie out, "Pinkie promise!"

The mother hooked her right finger with her daughter's and shook up and down once, "Pinkie promise!"

"Once upon a time,"

"That's not how Daddy starts."

"Hush Chloe, this is how Mommy starts it."

"But you are supposed to start it," the little girl pauses and tries to make her voice go deeper, "The beautiful Princess descended from the darkness with a candle in her hand, the ring of firelight looking like sparkles surrounding her."

"Your father exaggerates greatly."

"But that's how the story starts Mommy!"

"Do you want to hear Mommy's story or not?"

The little girl narrowed her eyes and looked at her mother debating whether or not she should push further. Deciding she wanted the story more she snuggled into her Mommy's arm, "Story, please."

"Ok then. Once upon a time,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Celia did you see the muscles on those men? And that one with the accent, whew, I would take him on a tour of the castle any day." Brooke fanned herself with her hand, "I have been praying the God and Goddess Above for help, and they not only send us help, sent us gorgeous help as well."

"You can keep the one with the accent; I like the one with the dark hair. He looks like he could take ME on a tour of the castle. Those dark eyes, and did you see them working out the other day. You could bounce coins on those abs. I would love to . . ."

"Oh, hello Princess!" Brooke interrupted Celia before she could say anything else.

"Ladies, do not let me interrupt."

"No, miss, we had finished and just headed back to the Castellan to see what she would have us do next."

The two maids curtsied and scurried around the corner. Allura sighed. They always stopped right before the good parts. She only wished she had the experience to approach the dark haired one herself. "20 years old and never been kissed, how pathetic is that?" She muttered to herself. "Not only that, Allura," she continued talking to herself as she walked down the corridor, "lurking in the hallways trying to eavesdrop on the staff's conversations is not the best way to learn anything." She stopped in the hallway and put her hands together, batting her eyelashes, "Oh, Keith" she simpered, "You have the most handsome penetrating eyes." She let her voice go to the sotto range as she impersonated the maids, "I would love to go swimming with you by moonlight and show you the wonders of an Arusian night. Keith, you just make my heart go pitter-pat."

"I do?" The deep amused voice sounded behind her.

Allura whirled around to face the pilot, hand to her cheeks, mortified. "Oh, Goddess. Keith. I. um. You see. There were the castle staff, and, I well." She trailed off and whispered under her breath, "Damn it."

Keith leaned against the wall with one foot crossed over the other, arms crossed against his chest, eyes twinkling with merriment. "Please, do tell me how I make your heart go pitter-pat and how we should go swimming by moonlight."

Allura's embarrassment quickly transmuted to anger as the object of her affection teased her. She drew herself up to her full height and put on her haughtiest tone, "Not for myself, but I simply impersonated some of the sentiments the female staff hold for you."

Keith laughed softly and stood straight, slowly stalking toward Allura with an intense look in his eye. "So you claim to be completely unaffected by my presence then, hnnnn?"

Allura stepped backwards, until she backed in to the wall with a little "Eep." She placed both hands on the wall next to her, and looked left and right down the hallway trying to see a way out of the situation. Licking her lips she looked back at Keith, "Well, I admire and respect your skill as a pilot and a leader a great deal." She took a quick breath in as Keith stopped right in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

" _Just_ my skills as a pilot and a leader?" the man asked as he leaned in a little closer.

Allura's brain chose that moment to short-circuit. She had daydreams where Keith approached her like this and in her daydreams she always had something sophisticated to say, but with him actually this close, she could not remember a single one of them. "I, er, yes?" She squeaked out.

The Black Lion pilot laughed low and Allura could swear she felt it travel throughout her body and pool in secret places. Pressing her legs together she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw Keith had leaned until only an inch separated their lips. "Are you sure of that answer, Princess?"

She only had to lean forward an inch. Her mind screamed at her to move but she could not seem to make any of her muscles move. Finally she nodded slightly.

Keith moved slightly closer and Allura closed her eyes, until she felt him move to press his lips against her forehead and step back. "Well, if that is how your feel, Princess, I will catch you later." With a wink, the man turned and walked down the corridor, whistling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Allura buried her head in the pillow and screamed. She did not know what had come over Keith. Ever since the day he had caught her in the corridor, he seemed to go out of his way to spend time with her and brush up against her, but never anything else. She had read enough romance books that she knew what she felt, but did not know what to do about it. In the books the man would sweep the woman off her feet, romance her, and then they would end up in bed together. Or a couch. Or against a wall. At this point, Alllura had no preference and wanted to try everything she had read in those books, but did not know how to make Keith aware of what she wanted.

Flopping on her back, she reached for her book reader and brought up "The Barmaid Bride" and skimmed through, looking for the right thing to say to show Keith her intentions. She could not pretend to be hurt, he would just call for Gorma and then she would have to explain away her suddenly not hurt self.

They ate dinner as a group every night, and asking him to dine alone with her would alert everyone in the castle what she intended. She tried to ask for private consultations, but inevitable someone would interrupt. She tried to have him reenact that love bridge myth, but that blew up in her face.

Allura flipped to another book, "Searching for a Shepard," to see how the heroine went about enticing the handsome but oblivious hero of the tale to notice her. Allura shook her head. She did not live by herself and need help with repairs, she had not lost any of her sheep, not caught in a storm and have to take shelter in a cave.

These moments made her wish she had listened to Nanny and allowed some of the younger nobility to come and serve as Handmaidens and Companions to her. But no, she did not need to listen to the petty gossip of girls and learn womanly arts like music or embroidery. No, she wanted to live like the boys and become a warrior woman, strong and independent. Right now, she just wanted to have a girlfriend or three to ask for advice. She had tried to ask one of the castle staff, and that had turned into one of the most awkward conversations of her life.

Flopping her arms out to the side, she closed her eyes and asked the Goddess and God above for some inspiration. Maybe the castle library had books on how to start a relationship. Sitting up against her pillows she pulled up the database and searched for a book on relationships. Two hundred and sixty one entries on building relationships. Excited, Allura crossed her legs and started scrolling through the titles.

"Building relationships through marriage contracts"

"Avoiding mistakes with the Go'an people"

"A treatise on the Relationship between Arus and Pollux"

"Aaaarrrrrggggggh!" With a scream of frustration, Allura flopped back onto her bed. She would just have to figure this out on her own. "Allura, you need to stop waiting for HIM to do something and DO something YOURSELF!"

Now she just needed to figure out what.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith smiled as he watched Allura spar with Hunk. He wanted her to work against someone stronger and larger than she and Hunk fit that category well. He towered over the princess by a good eight inches and outweighed her by over 100 pounds, all of that muscle. The man may have graduated from the Academy still sporting some weight from fat, but in the last year on Arus, the yellow pilot had worked until he looked like a body builder, all lean muscle. Six months ago he had proposed to Serena, who worked with Doctor Gorma as a nurse. She specialized in trauma, and had spent much time with all of the force. She had inspired the yellow pilot to take better care of himself and romance had blossomed. In accordance with Arusian tradition, they would spend the first year living together and ensuring they complemented each other in all aspects of life; physical, emotional, and mental. If at the end of the year they would have interviews separately and together with one of the elders. The interviews often ended with much laughter but also with advice on how to smooth out any rough spots. Couples could also petition to have the period shortened or ended early if many incompatibilities arose. Serena and Tsuyoshi knew they had no incompatibilities and could petition to end their trial period early, but saw no reason to rush. They loved each other but still needed to work out some details with the Garrison pilot's deployment.

Coran had started working with Garrison to reestablish the Arusian military. They needed equipment and trained instructors. In return, Arus would give Garrison the ability to build their own Voltron. The negotiations had stalled when Garrison had wanted to send over Generals to lead the Arusian military. Allura and Coran believed no outsider could truly understand how to lead their people, so while some equipment had arrived, no trainers or additional personal had. The Voltron force had risen to the occasion and began developing training programs based on their own experiences and cobbling together the beginning of a military code of conduct and organization. All five had traded on every favor ever owed for help and extra equipment. They had managed to convince, bribe, or otherwise haggle several retired trainers to come and spend time on Arus developing their own training programs.

Tsuyoshi and Darrell had taken over the mechanical and technical training programs. Between trying to understand the lions better, maintenance, building new infrastructure, they still managed to teach classes. Both took an apprenticeship approach to teaching. Tsuyoshi claimed he did not have the patience for classroom work and he needed help NOW not in a year. He did not go easy on his apprentices and the air often blistered with inventive curses and sounds of metal banging on metal. He also insisted all his apprentices learn basic self-defense and surprised people by his aptitude for teaching. The pilot had shrugged saying he could easily demonstrate what people needed to do, but the explaining in words came hard. He drilled his classes relentlessly and quickly became known as the toughest of teachers.

For all that, Tsuyoshi remained one of the gentlest people Keith knew. No one doubted his devotion to Serena and everyone had learned to announce themselves loudly when approaching the repair bays. More than one of the castle staff or apprentices had received an eyeful because the pair could not keep their hands off of each other. When one of Zarkon's raids had destroyed the orphanage, the kids and their caregivers had moved into the palace. The children received lessons and worked as pages, helpers, and other light tasks around the castle in return. The children vied for a spot to help Tsuyoshi in the motor pool with basic repairs and maintenance. He managed to pack in common sense skills in his lessons about fixing things. Serena often found time to drop by his classes and always had an abundance of cookies with her. She had made it clear that Arus needed repopulating and she and Yoshi would do their share. He had just smiled and drawn her in for a long and lingering kiss.

Keith winced as Allura took a particularly hard hit from Hunk and landed on her back breathing hard. As she propped herself on her arms to listen to the pilot's critique on what she had done wrong, her cleavage pushed forward against her work out tank top. Keith watched as a drop of sweat ran down the hollow between her breasts and fantasized about following it with his tongue. He would slip his hands underneath the tank top to brush his thumbs on the undersides of those dainty breasts which would just fit his hand to perfection, while slowly nudging down the top of the tank.

A slap on the back of his shoulder pulled him out of the fantasy and he turned to glare at his second-in-command.

Lance grinned unrepentantly and looked over where Allura took the hand Hunk offered to bring her to her feet. "So how goes the seduction campaign, mon Capitan?"

Keith shrugged and looked out over the other students in the room, "To what are you referring?"

Lance threw an arm around his friends shoulders and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You may think you are being subtle, but I have to tell you that I have known you for nearly a decade now, and these are classic 'Keith on the make' moves."

Keith shrugged, "Something different about his one, Lance." He paused, "I cannot pin my finger on what, but if all I wanted was the seduction, that could have happened months ago. The more time I have spent with her the more I want to spend time with her."

Lance laughed and spoke in an undertone, "Oh, mon ami, has the love bug finally struck the untouchable Commander? Have you finally found the woman who will make you little Keiths and Keithettes? This is too good! Do they have best men in the Arusian tradition? Hey, does this mean you will be the King? I am totally NOT bowing to you."

With a growl, Keith grabbed Lance by the back of the neck and frog-marched him to a quiet corner of the gym. "You just hush. My feelings or lack there of are not up for discussion and I certainly do not need a bunch of gossip floating around the palace. Got it?"

Lance leaned cockily against the wall, "Sure, but it's gonna cost you!"

Keith narrowed his eyes and studied his friend. "What?" he growled out.

"Month of no night duty."

"Don't be ridiculous, a week."

"20 days."

"10"

"14"

"Deal." The two men shook hands and Lance stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away whistling.

Keith turned back to watch Allura and planned his next move.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A, a, dance? With people and music? _That_ kind of dance?"

The Black pilot nodded, "Sure. We had them regularly during training at other bases. Great way for people to relax and to interact with their fellow soldiers and build camaraderie. Significant others have a chance to meet co-workers and other so's in a relaxed setting. If you do not get along with someone, it is easy to go dance or find a drink. No being trapped. Invite the locals and give a chance for the Garrison group to seem less mysterious." Keith gave his most charming smile, "I have talked with several Garrison leaders about this, and they give it their approval. As long as I make sure the Garrison crew knows local traditions so there are no misunderstandings."

"Hmmmm." The castellan crossed her left arm over her middle, put her right elbow on the left wrist, and rubbed her right index finger over her chin. "What would you need from the staff?"

In his head, Keith congratulated himself on his victory, while his voice emerged placid. "Nothing much, Ms. Magda. On Garrison bases the people who want the dance arrange the decorations, set-up, clean-up, music, and food. We would just need to know what limits you have for us and where we could hold the dance."

Magda nodded slowly, "Well my boy, it seems to me you have done much for us, perhaps the staff and I can also participate as our way of showing appreciation for what you have done. Tell you what, I will provide the food. You can use the Grand Ballroom. It is already perfect for dancing and has small tables and chairs people can use when they wish a break or a snack. I will leave decorations and music to you. My staff will take care of the major cleaning if you ensure the trash is picked up at the end and the food put away.

Keith held out his hand, "Deal, Ms. Magda! You will not regret this!"

"Make sure I do not, young man!" Her smile belayed the sharpness of her words. "Now shoo, I have work to do."

Giving her a salute, the young man smile, "Yes ma'am!" He turned and walked back to his office. Once there he allowed himself a smug smile and a fist pump in the air. The campaign would continue at the dance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You asked to see us, sir?"

"Yes, thank you for coming ladies. I have a favor to ask."

"What would you have us do, sir?"

"Can you take the Princess dress shopping?"

The two women exchanged a confused look, "Dress shopping, sir?"

The man nodded, "Yes. For the dance next week. I would imagine a young woman would prefer to have something more modern to wear to a dance with her peers."

Understanding dawned on the women. "Ah, well, yes, sir. We would be happy to do that."

"Excellent. Just have the shops send the bills to my personal account."

"Yes, sir. When shall we take her?"

"Check with security and see when a detail can be sent with her."

"Anything else, sir?"

"That will be all ladies. You are dismissed."

The ladies curtsy and leave the room.

The man smiled. He looked forward to Allura acting like a young 20-year old for once.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith looked around the ballroom, pleased. Nanny had outdone herself with the food and Darrell had found a local band and DJ to provide music. Around the edges of the room scattered chairs and conversation groupings left the majority of the room free for dancing. Darrell had also set up a gaming area for those not inclined toward dancing.

The band finished warming up and put aside their instruments to head for the buffet table. The DJ started playing background music as people began to arrive. People arrived in groups of three or more, couples came hand in hand and a few brave individuals strode confidently through the doors.

Keith leaned back against a column, drink in hand and lazily watched the people around him, letting himself relax for once. Lance came to stand next to him, sipping on some concoction of his own. "Plans for tonight?"

"Have a few drinks, dance with a pretty girl or three, and see what the evening brings. You?"

"Bout the same as you." Both men looked out over the people arriving. "Maybe a few hands with the boys. I could use some more favors to cash in."

"Lance!"

"What? At least I am not taking their money. Besides, this way they learn a bit of the game without bankrupting themselves. Relax, Commander Needs-to-Relax-with-a-certain-Princess-I-will-not-name, when have you seen me take advantage of the kids?"

"True. Just do not let Magda catch you 'corrupting the youth,' you might never have a hot meal again."

"Believe me, man, I am VERY careful of that possibility."

Suddenly both men straightened as a group of three women walked in the door. "Well, well, well, look at the pretty birds all dressed up just for us."

The women wore short skirts and sparkly tops paired with high heels. Subtle make-up and hair in up-does completed the glamour look. Lance looked the group over quickly, glad he had decided to dress up in black pants and a red button-up shirt and thin black tie. All the better to impress the ladies. Keith had worn dark grey slacks with a turquoise top and black tie. Both men knew they looked good.

His gaze moved back over the group slowly and did a double-take just as he heard an inhale from the man beside him. The men looked at each other and without a word, strode toward the group of women.

Allura walked in the middle of the group of women, nervous at the outfit they had convinced her to buy. She wanted to tug the black skirt down a couple inches, but forcibly restrained herself. The women all assured her she looked amazing with her long legs bared. They had pared the short skirt with what Allura considered a handkerchief top. A gold colored ring went around her neck with the top threaded through. It tied in the back leaving her shoulders, arms, and most of her back bare. Open toed black heels, and dangling earrings completed the outfit. She had never worn anything quite so daring and felt self-conscious in the outfit.

As they walked into the room, Allura glanced around looking for familiar faces. She did not notice the numerous looks the males gave the females as they strode confidently into the room. As she scanned the room, the princess noticed Keith and Lance gliding toward her group. Both looks like sleek predators as they moved with the grace granted by years of martial arts. Lance's gaze moved from one woman to the next, but Keith pinned Allura and walked directly toward her.

Unconsciously, Allura took a step toward him as her heart started pounding. She heard Lance greet the group, but could not hear what he said over the pounding of her heart in her ears. Keith held out his hand toward her and she automatically raised hers to him. He bowed over her hand slightly and brought it to his mouth. His eyes locked with hers, Keith turned Allura's hand to kiss the underside of her wrist, his warm tongue caressing the sensitive flesh before he stood again. "Princess."

"A-allura. Just Allura tonight, if you please."

The man smiled at her, "Allura."

The princess closed her eyes as a tingling sensation pooled between her legs at the way he said her name. It sounded like a caress. Opening her eyes, she saw a knowing look on her beloved's face.

"Would you care for a drink, Allura?"

Dumbly she nodded her head, not quite sure what she was agreeing to. Keith took her hand and placed it on his arm as he pulled her gently toward the refreshment booth.

Lance turned and winked at Keith before turning back to the two beauties before him.

Keith did not speak as he led Allura across the room, feeling a little punch-drunk at her appearance. He had always found her beautiful, but tonight she looked delectable. Glad his slacks hid his reaction, he had felt all the blood rush from his head as he approached Allura, her desire for him shining in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his thoughts and his body, but as they walked, he could smell the light perfume she wore and his desire for her only grew.

When they reached the table, he took two glasses of punch and handed one to the Princess. Pulling a small flask out of his pocket, he added some of the contents to his glass before taking a big swallow. His throat felt dry.

"What did you add to your punch?"

"Just some spirits, Allura."

She thrust her glass at him, "I would like some, if you please?"

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

The woman nodded, "Yes."

With a shrug he opened the flask and poured a measure into her glass. When a small drop ran down the side, he took Allura's hand and captured the drop on her finger. Then raised it to his mouth, and gently licked it off. Allura closed her eyes and a small shudder ran through her frame. Keith smiled at her reaction as his body tightened in response.

Capping the flask, he put it in his pocket and raised his glass in toast, "To the first Arusian/Garrison dance."

Allura tapped her glass against his, "To the dance!" Both took drinks, and then turned to observe the dance. Keith drifted until he stood right next to Allura. He put his fingertips on her back and started to lightly run them over the bare skin. Allura could barely focus on the scene in front of her. Keith made some observation, but the princess could only nod absently, too focused on the hand caressing her bare back.

All too soon, Keith stopped as people came up to the refreshment table. Allura felt thankful for all the propriety lessons Nanny had drilled into her over the years. She could carry on a general conversation in her sleep.

Keith felt slightly relieved as two of the Arusian recruits came up to the table. He could swear he felt his blood starting to boil at the nearness of the woman he desired. Her skin felt like the softest blanket under his fingertips and he longed to explore just how well the knot held together. For the next fifteen minutes, the two drank punch and talked with all the people who came to mingle with the princess and commander and to partake of the refreshments offered.

The band started playing, and Keith finished up the conversation and held his hand out to Allura, "Dance?"

Tossing back the rest of her drink, Allura smiled. "I have been looking forward to it."

The two walked hand in hand to the dance floor, joining the other couples and groups dancing in wild abandon to the fast song the band played. Relaxed by the drink, Allura raised her hands above her head and spun in a circle. She staggered slightly on her heels and felt hands grab her around her waist on her bare skin and pull her close. For a moment she felt herself pressed against Keith, then he spun her outward again, running his hand all the way down her bare arm.

Allura smiled seductively at him and danced closer. Keith grinned, his eyes sweeping over her from head to toe. At the next pass, she felt his hand skim over her bottom, then he spun out again, grinning. Ready to give as good as she received, Allura danced around Keith her hand moving from his abs to his back as she danced around him. On her second circuit, she let her hand drift across his backside as he had done to her.

As the music continued, Keith taught Allura how to flirt and seduce through the dance. She lost track of time and place as the caresses had her body humming. The music changed pitch, and slowed into a waltz. Keith pulled Allura close, one hand caressing her bare back, the other raised to take her hand in his. As the music continued, Keith just watched Allura, running one finger on the inside of her skirt. He pulled her just close enough so that her breasts brushed against his shirt, her nipples tightening, and sending sensations between her legs.

Allura let her hand drift down Keith's back and up in a caress. Letting her hand fall further, she allowed herself to finally run a hand across his back-side as she had dreamed of doing.

In response, Keith pulled her closer until she could feel the evidence of the desire he felt for her. Opening her mouth, she saw Keith shake his head, "Not here."

Keith looked around and eased back slightly from Allura until a small amount of space separated them. Looking around, he guided Allura toward one of the garden doors. As the music drew to a close, he took her hand and pulled her deep into the shadows of the garden. Looking around he found one of the alcoves with only a tree and a table with stools. Pulling Allura around to the far side of the tree, he pulled her until she fit flush against him. He held her against his body, one hand behind her neck and one hand at the small of her back until she arched backwards, her breasts pushing against him like a pagan offering. Then he waited.

"Keith, please!"

"What do you want, Allura?"

"I, I, I want,"

Keith leaned until his lips hovered over hers, "What, Allura?"

"You! I want you. Kiss me, please!"

With a growl, Keith closed the distance and crush his mouth to hers. Hesitant at first, Allura quickly followed suit just as she had on the dance floor. Her tongue dueled with his advancing and retreating as Keith taught her.

The rush of cool air on her heated skin caused her to sigh, as the brief top fluttered to the ground. Keith's mouth left hers and lavished open kisses down her neck. One hand moved to her bottom, while the other cupped her breast in his hand, flicking the fingers over the nipple.

Allura felt lost in sensation. Keith's mouth made a stark contrast to the cool evening air. "Don't stop!" When Keith's mouth closed over her nipple, only his hand holding her tight kept her legs from buckling under her. She put her hands in his hair and pressed herself closer. "Please Keith, more!"

Keith could barely think over the desire pounding through his body. Allura responded better than anyone he had ever known, and he felt intoxicated. Slowly he backed her toward the stool, unable to stop tasting her breasts. Small, they fit perfectly into his hand, and the nipples called him to suckle and caress. Her moans and pleas for more caused his manhood to throb. As he ran his hands down her legs and then back up, he paused in surprise, "No underwear Allura?"

"It, it ruined the line of the skirt." She managed to gasp as Keith pushed the skirt up and lifted her to the stool. The cool metal against her bare bottom made her shiver as Keith returned to her mouth, his hands caressing her breasts. One hand moved downward over her belly, until it reached her hidden pearl. Allura moaned into Keith's mouth as he circled around it without touching.

Keith pulled back slightly from Allura to look at her eyes closed as he circled her pleasure point. "Like that do you?"

Allura's eyes popped open, "Gods, yes, Keith more!"

Keith moved to feast again on her breasts. Allura leaned back until her neck lay on the back of the chair, breasts thrust forward. Keith pulled her forward until she sat on the edge of the chair, legs falling open under his caresses, skirt pushed up around her waist, looking like a pagan offering to the gods. Holding onto control with his teeth, Keith began to kiss and suckle his way down her body, fingers still dancing around her pleasure point. As he came closer, he switched his fingers until they pressed into her secret place.

"Gods, sweetheart, you are so wet."

"Keith, please, I need. . ."

"I know!" With his fingers gently going in and out of Allura, he flicked his tongue over her pleasure point. Allura shuddered, and Keith smiled. Curving his fingers he found the inside spot to rub, while flicking his tongue on the outside. He felt Allura tense, and then raised his hand to cover her mouth as her body bowed and she let out a muffled scream against his hand. He continued caressing her until her body twitched in little movements.

Removing his hand, he kissed his way back up her body, fingers never stopping their rhythm, gently going in and out, his thumb occasionally flicking over her pearl, making her shudder.

He kissed her deep and felt her body shudder again in pleasure. His manhood throbbed, and his body begged for release. He paused and looked at Allura. "If I am going to stop, it has to be now, Allura."

Allura's eyes cleared and she reached both hands to capture Keith and kiss him fiercely, "Stop, and I may just have to maim you."

Keith did not need any more coaxing, he opened his pants and freed his erection. Allura watched and reached for him, "No underwear?"

"Ruined the line of the pants."

Keith gritted his teeth as she ran delicate fingers over the tip, a small drop of liquid forming as she did so. "Allura" he growled.

As she continued to explore him, Keith reached one hand to flick over her sensitive nipple. The other hand he carefully inserted two fingers into Allura, again caressing her from the inside.

"Gods, Keith!" her hand closed around him and Keith could not wait any longer. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his manhood and pulled her close. With one smooth movement, he pushed into Allura, breaking the barrier.

Allura felt a small pinch of pain, as Keith entered and felt herself stretching to accommodate the new sensation. She felt Keith stop as she stretched. Reaching between their bodies, he gently stroked her pearl and Allura quickly found herself gasping.

As she did, Keith directed her hands to hold onto the edges of the chair as he started gliding in and out of her body. Allura propped herself up to watch as he held her thighs, eyes closed in concentration and watched him slide in and out of her body. Suddenly, Keith stiffened and let out a hoarse cry. She felt warm jets in her body and watched as he kept pumping a few more times.

Finally he relaxed and leaned in to kiss her fiercely. Allura returned the kiss and felt him pump into her a few more times and then push once hard until his body shuddered, and his head slumped against her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Allura shuddered as the cool night air brought goose bumps to her sweat drenched body. Keith raised his head and grinned at her. "Ready for round two?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"In the moonlit garden, the pilot demonstrated to the princess his love for her. He showed her the stars unending, just like his love for her. She pointed to the dark quiet spaces between the stars and told him her loved filled more space than all those distances combined. They followed the Arusian custom, and a year later, wed in a magnificent ceremony attended by all those dear to them. The feasting lasted a week, and people from many planets came to celebrate the soon to be legendary love between the Princess and her Pilot."

Chloe smiled as she drifted off to sleep with her favorite words, "And they lived happily ever after."

The woman started as a man's voice joined hers in the last words. She smiled and turned to find her beloved standing in the doorway with a sleeping child on his shoulder. Tucking her daughter in, she turned off the light and walked to the doorway to give her beloved a caress and a kiss.

Grinning, he pulled her close against him, capturing her squeak of surprise as he kissed her deeply. A shudder ran through the woman as she felt the evidence of his desire for her. Pulling back slightly, she ran her fingers over the front of his sleeping pants. "All from a children's fairy tale?"

"Well, seeing as I remember the night a bit different than you told it, yes."

The Princess laughed quietly and turned to walk toward their room, her fingers lingering for a caress. "Well, if the young Prince is asleep, perhaps a repeat performance is in order."

Lightening quick, the man pulled her back toward him, and captured her mouth once again. With a smile, the Princess backed away and reached for the buttons on her gown. The Pilot stalked her as she undid another button, stepping back into their room. The man paused to lay the sleeping child in his crib, then returned to pacing his beloved across the room. The woman let the gown fall, revealing the curves two children had given her. With a quiet growl, the pilot closed the distance between the two of them and captured her mouth with his. They moved toward the bed, the remainder of their clothing scattered on the floor. Quiet sighs, moans, and swiftly cut-off sounds of pleasure filled the air.

Outside, the stars shone brightly above the planet, and a cool night breeze wafted through the garden.

Because, of course, they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
